barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February 27 to October 11, 1995. Episodes Shawnandthebeanstalk.jpg|1. Shawn & the Beantalk (2/27/1995)|link=Shawn & the Beanstalk Iftheshoefits.jpg|2. If the Shoe Fits... (2/28/1995)|link=If the Shoe Fits... Roomforeveryone.jpg|3. Room for Everyone (3/1/1995)|link=Room for Everyone Icanbeafirefighter.jpg|4. I Can Be a Firefighter! (3/2/1995)|link=I Can Be a Firefighter! Shoppingforasurprise.jpg|5. Shopping for a Surprise! (3/3/1995)|link=Shopping for a Surprise! Anywayyousliceit.jpg|6. Anyway You Slice It (3/6/1995)|link=Anyway You Slice It Twiceisnice.jpg|7. Twice Is Nice! (3/7/1995)|link=Twice Is Nice! Onthemove.jpg|8. On the Move (3/8/1995)|link=On the Move Awelcomehome.jpg|9. A Welcome Home (3/9/1995)|link=A Welcome Home Classicalcleanup.jpg|10. Classical Cleanup (3/10/1995)|link=Classical Cleanup Ourfurryfeatheredfishyfriends.jpg|11. Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (3/13/1995)|link=Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Gonefishing.jpg|12. Gone Fishing! (3/14/1995)|link=Gone Fishing! Athomewithanimals.jpg|13. At Home with Animals (3/15/1995)|link=At Home with Animals Itsrainingitspouring.jpg|14. It's Raining, It's Pouring... (3/16/1995)|link=It's Raining, It's Pouring... Camerasafari.jpg|15. Camera Safari (3/17/1995)|link=Camera Safari Barney who's who on the choo choo.jpg|16. Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (3/20/1995)|link=Who's Who on the Choo Choo? Riding in Barney's Car.png|17. Are We There Yet? (3/21/1995)|link=Are We There Yet? Shipahoy.jpg|18. Ship, Ahoy! (3/22/1995)|link=Ship, Ahoy! Hatsofftobj.jpg|19. Hats Off to BJ! (3/23/1995)|link=Hats Off to BJ! Upwego.jpg|20. Up We Go! (3/24/1995)|link=Up We Go! Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still oca ssionally used on the show. #'The Raindrop Song' #'I'm Glad I Have a Brother' #'We've Got Shoes' #'Here Comes the Firetruck' #'When I'm a Firefighter' #[[Gonna Have A Party|'Gonna Have A Party']] #'Mail Song' #'Pumpernickel' #Make the Bread #'The Baby Bop Hop' #'Singing With Friends Of Mine' #Our New School #'Someone to Love You Forever' #'Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does' #'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' #'Big and Little' #'Hooray for Moms and Dads' #'What Can We Play On A Rainy Day?' #'Camera Safari' #I Love Little Kitty #'Here, Kitty Kitty' #'Have a Snack!' #'Let's Go on an Adventure' #'That's Hats' #'My Kite' #'Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!' Season 3 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) (debut) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Anyway You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Trivia *The Treehouse and the Adventure Screen make their debut in this season. *This season marks the end of the show's First Era (April 2,1992-May 6, 1997). *Many episodes in this season have shorter credits and longer fundings. However only a few episodes credits are as long as Seasons 1-2, (ex: Room for Everyone and Are We There Yet?) *This is the first season of kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." or "Hi everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. *This is the other only season to use the Season 2's Barney doll. *Jason becomes a regular cast member this season after guest starring in the Season 2 episode "The Alphabet Zoo". *Carlos also becomes a regular cast member after being a cameo guest in the video "Barney Live! in New York City". *BJ becomes shorter, to fit his age of seven years old. *This season also marks the final appearances of Derek, Tina and Julie. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *The Playset in the playground is now bigger with a lookout and it doesn't have the bridge. *This was the first season to fully be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *This is the first season to have 20 episodes. *All 20 episodes were directed by Bruce Deck *Maria makes her appearance in Shawn & the Beanstalk and returns in the Season 3 home video Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *Mr. Boyd makes his debut this season. He would work at the school Seasons 3- 6. He would become a park owner season 7- 8. He is mentioned once in the Season 9 episode "Movin' Along," but does not appear. Acording to "The Best of Barney," he became a photographer. *Juan and Kenneth make their debut this season. Juan first appeared in If the Shoe Fits...,''and Kenneth made his first appearance in On the Move. Although Juan appeared before Kenneth, Kenneth had appeared in 1 more episode than him making 6 episodes. *Jason never made any appearance with Kenneth. *This season marks the final appearances of Kathy, Juan, and Kenneth. *Kathy and BJ only appeared together in two episodes: I Can Be a Firefighter! and ''On The Move. ''Tosha appeared in both of those episodes.' Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons